The Mother of a TimeLord
by hughcri
Summary: Amy wanted this but no soon and not like this/ Rated M for angst alot of angst. CANCELLED
1. Please not like this

_Authors Note I am really nervous this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. Very Out of Character moments. Alternate universe._

_Disclaimer_

_Daleks: Kill the human he owns nothing_

_Me: OWL *DIES* _

_LOL Anyway enjoy_

_I will continue uploading it if I get enough likes_

Amy sat on her bed sobbing her eyes out. She had never wanted it to happen like this.

_FLASHBACK _

_Amy sat there by the TARDIS console. She and the Doctor had gone to the Planet Verdona to see the grand crater but got attacked by some stone monsters from the Planet Rozonia. Suddenly she was snapped out of the daydreaming of their last adventure. When The Doctor entered the room. She had been having strange feelings towards him recently she should not have been having. She had a fiancée but she could not help but dream of The Doctor and her. _

_She needed to make her move, If she got rejection then she would be sad but she would get over it. She leaned back against the console and watched the Man mess with the controls. "Amy you are blocking the controls" "Oh am I then looks like you will have to get me to move". "Amy I am not in the mood for games" "But I am" She leaned forward and locked her lips with his. He pushed her back "Amy I never knew you felt that way" _

"_Well I do Doctor if you reject me then I will get over it but I just want to know how you feel" The Doctor captured her in a kiss that was the only answer she needed. He slowly moved his hands down to her lower abdomen and moved lower. "Oh Doctor what are you doing". "I love you Amy and I want to show you how I feel" "Doctor I don't think I am quite ready for that yet" She tried to walk away to get her purse but he held her in his grip. "You like me or you don't which is it" The Doctors face had turned serious. "I do but…." "What is the problem then" The Doctor tightened his grip. "Doctor your hurting me" Amy said as fear flowed threw her body. The next thing she knew he was once again upon her moving his hands down past her waist. "Doctor please don't" But it was too late the Doctor had already undid her trousers and his. "Doctor please what are you doing",_

"_Expressing my feelings" he replied as he moved her hands to his boxers. ""DOOOOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOR _

_END FLASHBACK_

He had raped her and didn't feel anything about it. Her raggedy Doctor had...had oh it was too painful for her to even think about. She had run back to her room and locked the door. She had to get out of there the Doctor would just open it with his sonic screwdriver. Her room was like the rest of the TARDIS. It was made of metal like the hallways and had some cooper paneling like the console room. It had been painted pink and had posters stuck all over the room. Then suddenly then was a knock on door. "Amy open the door" Shouted The Doctor angrily. Then a panel opened up it the wall and there was a strange humming. It was The Tardis saving her. This was her chance and she took it and ran through the panel as it closed behind her. _KZZZZZZZZ _The Doctor opened the door with the sonic and busted into the empty room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYY"

Amy ran as fast as she could and did not look back. _"Doctor please stop" Amy had shouted as she was hunched over on the glass floor. _ When she had looked up into his eyes it was not The Doctor she knew, something was very wrong. She finally made it to the end of the hall and she turned around to see the corridor was only about ten meters long. It had seemed longer, it was probably some of the TARDIS'S time travel hocus pocus. The room she was in was white and sterile. There was a bed in the far left corner with some med kits. There was a table with games and a computer. _The TARDIS made a loud creek_ the sound traveled through the room over to the computer. A file was opened named Time Lord Darkness. The file told Amy a lot. It said the Dark side of a Time Lord can take over the light side. It happens about twice in a Time Lords life time. While this side is in control Time Lords can live there darkest wildest dreams. The processes can be affected with things such as. Exposure to Artron energy, Physic pollen (My excuse for the why the Dream lord was so evil).

She was relieved in a way it was not The Doctors fault he did what he did but also was it one of his darkest dreams. Had he dreamed about ra…she still could not even say it. She once again burst into tears. The TARDIS dispensed some tissue out of the wall.

The Doctors location

It had all happened so fast, he did not know why but he raped her he raped Amy. He could remember her screams. _Doctor please stop it. The Doctor kept on thrusting "You know you enjoy it pond". _When he did it, he didn't even enjoy it. He could feel her pain and sorrow.

The next day Amy woke up in her room. _Was it really just a dream. _She thought but then CRASH she had hit the floor with a bump. She could see the floor floating above her head and realized it was a hologram the TARDIS had projected to comfort Amy. "Yeah you got the holographic floor a bit to high up love" Shouted Amy as she walked over to the computer. She was sure she had closed the file. She went to click off it but realized the TARDIS had bought up a new one. "NO" Amy whispered as she read the title. TIME LORD PREGNANCY. "AAAAAAA" Shouted Amy as she collapsed to the floor gripping her barely visible Baby bump. Amy hunched over in pain as she breathed out a long strip of gold energy.

_File 1_

_Time lord pregnancy TEST SCAN: Positive Species of Child: Time lord/Human DNA: The Doctor/Amelia Jessica Pond_


	2. Regret

_File 1_

_Time lord pregnancy TEST SCAN: Positive Species of Child: Time lord/Human DNA: The Doctor/Amelia Jessica Pond_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Amy as she breathed out a long trail of golden powder and gas. Amy slowly got up and hobbled over to her bed and sat down. She then looked at the Monitor screen. Species of Child: Time Lord/ Human. It kept switching between the two like two dominant males protecting their territory. Amy smiled remembering all the boys that had wanted her she only grabbed Rory so they would go away but she ended up falling in love with him. But then the Doctor came and changed everything.

Then suddenly she knew what this place was, it was a Maternity ward for her and her child. Her child, it was not as if she was keeping it or was she. Amy was bought back to reality by the constant rumbling in her tummy. She had two to feed now, she reached in a cupboard and found some baby food, the container said it was to be eaten during a time lord's pregnancy. It was all written in Galafrain but somehow she understood It. She opened up the tub and sniffed fiery colored mashed vegetable looking baby food. She opened it up and picked up a spoon.

She slowly put it to her tongue and her taste buds screamed at her that it tasted bad but it wasn't. I mean some people like bad films but she knew this was bad, but she gobbled it down anyway. She burped spewing more of the golden gas. So is this what it's like for Time Lords it would explain why he liked fish fingers and custard. Most people find apples tasty but he spit one out 14 years ago along with other things. Do time lords like bad tasting things and hate good tasting things. HMMM she thought about this for a second before grabbing another tub.

Amy heard some footsteps and turned around. Nothing was there. So she passed it off as her imagination and continued eating the gross slimy mixture out of the small tub.

The Doctors Location

The Doctor flipped the switches and levers of the TARDIS. He could not believe what he did or why he did it. He activated the Auto-pilot and sat back on the leather seats by the stairs. "What have I done" Whispered The Doctor. _The TARDIS_ _let out a long creek. _"But it is my fault"._ The TARDIS let out another creek. _"Look I could of held my dark side in I have before". The Doctor took out the sonic and messed with It as he thought. _POP. _"What was that" shouted The Doctor as he jumped up and twisted towards the location of the sound. "That's weird" There was nothing.

The TARDIS console beeped and booped. "Look whatever you want it can wait". The Doctor did not notice the flashing admitting from the monitor. Artron energy leak in sector B.

Down one of the many corridors of the TARDIS past the Farm room, the garden, the library and pool was a small area with pipes flowing out of the walls. One pipe was named Artron flow 2. There was a small dripping of blue energy emitting from the pipe and just behind that wall Amy was fast asleep.

_Sorry about the short chapter guys _


End file.
